


Perhaps

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum and Jinyoung meet after two years of seperation, which some how ended up forcing both the boys praying for that they were never again reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back with another prompt? THIS PERSON.
> 
> Guess who wrote the prompt from 3:00AM to 6:00AM? ALSO THIS PERSON!
> 
> There is not much to explain for this prompt. A regular angsty prompt. It's not too angsty according to my proof reading senpai? I just came up with the thought at three in the morning which made me very solemn so I decided to make everyone else suffer as well. HALLELUJAH! 
> 
> Since I have edited this myself, feel free to point out any unnoticed typo or grammar error.
> 
> Kudos if you like it and leave a comment since it gives me life and helps me know what you guys thought about it.

Jaebum had a habit of wondering about things, such as why the people called the sky to be grey when it was just grey clouds covering the sky which had no color to begin with. There were many of his wonders which would never be answered, along with the current question he had buzzing in his head. He wondered why he had Park Jinyoung, his ex band mate, pressed against a wall of a supply closet and why their lips currently hungrily tasted each other’s.

In Jaebum’s defense, it definitely had to be the alcohol playing with his mind, emotions and desires. He wasn’t the one who was to be blamed and neither was it Park Jinyoung. It was his wife who had insisted they go to an ass licking celebrity party in hopes of her signing a contract for a new film; she always wanted to act even though she was more of a singer.

Not everyone was Park Jinyoung and not everyone was multi talented like that man. It took his wife nearly ten hours to convince Jaebum to attend the party in which he had zero interest in along with the people he would be facing at the premises. He sighed countless times as his wife picked his suit and a tie matching the shade of her revealing gown.  
It wasn’t Jaebum’s business what his wife wore, she was a free woman and she could do whatever she desired to. He did sound like a husband who gave zero fucks most of the time but as long as she was safe, who was Jaebum to meddle in her happiness? It was a trick Jaebum had learnt over the years.

If you love something, set it free but, never remove your eyes from it. Quotes were always half assed and if only Jaebum had realized a things a few years back, his life would have been something completely different right now.

If only he hadn’t been ignorant and if only he had been brave.

Jaebum removed his hands, which were tucked on the curve of the younger’s neck and trailed them down Jinyoung’s chest to tuck them once again on the perfect curves of the younger’s waist. The kissing never stopped but became more heated and desperate with every passing second.

“Doing this at such circumstances is something beyond even my imaginations. Not that I am complaining.” Jinyoung confessed panting; breaking away from the kiss with a greedy smirk and eyes glinted with lust. The smirk and the pair of eyes which never failed to captivate the elder and made his knees weak in fear of the monster hiding in the disguise of a beautiful being.  
It was always Jinyoung who never failed to intimidate him and never failed to turn him into a submissive bitch.

The party, as expected, was filled with same old geezers and couple of fresh faces in hopes of being able to convince, or rather seduce someone from the top into getting them a new work offer. It wasn’t anything new and it would never be anything out the blue. That’s just how it worked in the industry.

His wife had abandoned him after they had greeted a few old geezers who were evidently ogling into his wife’s revealed chest. It was the purpose of the low cut gown and his wife’s intend so who was he to interfere? He made his way to the mini bar and ordered a cocktail, refraining himself from drinking too much and getting drunk since he was driving, according to his wife.

Out of boredom, he had gulped down three glasses of cocktails within the past fifteen minutes. He hated every passing second he spent at the party. It was boring and filled with things he hated, basically human beings. He was sighing for the fifth time and sipping on to his fourth glass of cocktail when he suddenly felt someone tap their finger on his shoulder.  
As a first thought he presumed it was his wife, from the gentleness of the tap. He hoped to hear the words “Let’s go back.” From her so that he could he could finally escape from the hellish place he was stuck in against his own will. However, he was greeted with something much more pleasing and much more astounding.

In front of him stood Park Jinyoung, with his “man killing” beautiful smile, sparkling eyes which were crescent shaped from the smile and puffy cheeks slightly shaded into a rosy pink. Just as beautiful, if not more, from the last time he had seen the younger two years ago at his wedding.

“Is it really Im Jaebum I see in front of me?” Jinyoung joked snickering and standing beside the elder. “Just as petty as ever I see.” Jaebum replied mustering a smile at the younger who continued to snicker.

It was impossible not to smile at the younger who stood beside him, outshining every man and woman in the entire party. The moment his eyes had laid on the younger, everyone else had just become a blurry image. He indeed was a lucky man to have sight behold in front of him.

“What brought you here? You hate parties.” Jinyoung asked and before Jaebum could answer, he began again. “Don’t answer that, the answer is obviously Mrs. Im.” He finished and Jaebum nodded with another smile and sipped into his cocktail which had been abandoned for a while after the younger’s arrival.

They remained silent, sipping in to their drinks. Jaebum glanced at the younger who seemed to be holding back a few words in his mouth. He seemed very hesitant to speak. He wondered when their relationship had taken such drastic turns when just a few years ago, which seemed like forever, they could tell what the other was thinking just by studying the expression.

“I need some fresh air, want to join?” Jaebum asked scraping every bit of courage he had. He didn’t know why he was feeling so vulnerable under the younger’s presence. Jinyoung nodded and placed the cocktail glass on the bar before following the elder into the nearest balcony.

It was a very cold and harsh night even for winter in Seoul. There were no hints of snow but the cold chill of the winter was enough to make their body hair rise even under the layer of thick the coat they wore. “How are these women surviving without a coat or any warm clothing?” Jaebum asked shivering and hugging himself.

Jinyoung let out yet another snicker and stood beside the elder with their shoulders touching. It was way too cold and a little human warmth wasn’t anything Jaebum was going to deny. “They’re a mystery, at least to me.” The younger replied, staring at numerous women exchanging words and laughing at their jokes which Jinyoung could never fully comprehend.

“I am pretty sure women are a mystery to all of males.” Jaebum assured with a chuckle and the younger chuckled back. “So how is everything going?” Jinyoung asked tapping on the railing of the balcony. “It’s alright. I get to sleep more these days. What about you? Your own scripted movie is coming out soon isn’t it?” Jaebum replied asking.

Jinyoung arched an eyebrow at the elder and asked, “So you have been stalking me?” with a shit eating gin which Jaebum was even fonder of now seeing it after ages. “Why should I have to stalk the hottest male actor and soon to be the best director of Korea? You’re all over the news.” Jaebum replied leaning his back on the railing and staring into the cloudy dark sky with no signs of stars and the moon yet no signs of snow either.

“I am also alright, with more sleep than before but the script writing kept me up at night for a couple of weeks.” The younger confessed. “That’s bad for your health. You should hire a temporary assistant for such work.” The elder suggested looking concerned. Jinyoung suddenly halted his actions and looked at the elder with hints of pain and curiosity in his eyes before bursting out into laughter.

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows and slightly pouted at the younger’s action. “Just like a leader, just the same as ever.” The younger said with a smile but this time, it couldn’t reach his eyes and failed to hide the pain which was still unnoticed by the hawkeyed Im Jaebum.

“You act like I am no longer your friend.” Jaebum said sighing. “Are we?” Jinyoung asked in a tone which was neither cold nor curious. “Aren’t we?” The elder asked back with a similar tone. “You tell me. Compared to what we used to be a few years ago, we’re complete strangers.” The younger replied in a tone which now seemed emotionless.

Both of them remained silent once again, the atmosphere around them thickened with awkwardness and Jaebum’s skin crawled with an unsettling feeling. He tried his best to ignore the invisible harpoons he felt piecing his heart.

“Sorry, we shouldn’t have spoken. I shouldn’t have approached you. Have a nice evening.” Jinyoung said lastly before leaving, with his voice slightly cracking in the middle of the sentence. Jaebum gripped harshly on the railing until his knuckled turned white and palms became blood shot.

In the next few seconds, he was chasing after Jinyoung who seemed to be walking out of the party hall in a very fast pace. He didn’t know why he was chasing him, he didn’t know why he was angry and he didn’t know what he would say to the younger once he caught up but he still chased him, ignoring every voice calling out to him.

Jaebum shouted the younger’s name as he entered an abandoned hall way chasing the younger. Jinyoung never stopped, he continued to make his way deeper in to the hallway. At the end when the elder realized there was no option but to run, he ran up to the younger and grabbed his wrist tightly with his fingers. He could feel Jinyoung’s bones and veins on his fingers, something he hadn’t felt in years.

“If you’re here to tell me we’re still friends and it was me who distanced then you can shove it up your ass.” Jinyoung spat glaring directly in to the elder’s eyes. Before Jinyoung could comprehend what happened, he was pushed against then nearest wall. He was caged with both of Jaebum’s hands, one hand next to his head and the other next to his right hip. “Are you sure you’re not scared because if I said that I would be correct?” Jaebum challenged glaring back.

“Always brave when it comes to violence but such a coward when it comes to being honest.” Jinyoung scoffed with a side smirk. Jaebum remained silent with a cross expression, sweat was forming on his forehead and he was beginning to get more and more irritated.

Jaebum retrieved himself from the younger after a few seconds. “That’s all? You’re not going to throw any punches?” Jinyoung mocked, still leaning against the wall in the same position as before. The elder sighed ignoring the younger’s question and right before he was about to turn around to return to the party, he was yanked by his tie and shoved into the nearest room, which was a supply closet.

“Stop being a coward and face the facts. You’re a coward. You hate your life right now. The only way you escape reality is when you spend countless sleepless nights at the studio writing songs about your miserable life and your horrible wife.” Jinyoung spat.

“Shut up. I don’t have time to listen to bullshit from someone who ran away.” Jaebum replied. Jinyoung inched closer the elder until they were face to face. “I was the one who ran away then? I was the one who didn’t send you countless messages which you ignored? I was the one who didn’t call you more than hundred times a day to know if you were doing okay and I was the one who came out of the blue saying “I am getting married”? You crack me up Jaebum-ah.”

“You don’t look at your wife like you care. You don’t look jealous when she is running off with other men. You don’t look happy with she wraps her arms around yours. You don’t look happy when you talk about your wife on camera and most of all, you don’t look happy when you stand all by yourself with no one to support your heavy shoulders with countless responsibilities.” Jinyoung finished, expression filled with pity, guilt and pain.  
However he didn’t know if he currently pitied himself or the elder.

“You just said we aren’t friends anymore so all of this is none of your business.” Jaebum said. “Were we ever friends?” Jinyoung asked flushing their bodies together. “Are you sure we were friends? Was our relationship always that simple to you? Was friendship the definition of what we had?” he asked with his eyes static on the elder’s.  
When the elder didn’t reply and turned his head away, Jinyoung smirked and bravely started to kiss the elder’s cheek. Jaebum widened his eyes being astounded by the younger’s actions. He quickly pushed the younger off of his body but was pulled by the tie once again and this time, their lips connected.

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around the elder’s neck to cage him into his embrace and flushed their bodies together even more. Jaebum placed his palms on the younger’s chest to push him off once again but when the younger started to move his lips on his and played with hair which landed on his nape, Jaebum guiltily gave into the touch and kissed back.  
The kiss gradually grew more and more heated, passionate and desperate every second. Jaebum at one point had pushed the younger against the wall. Even though the kiss was filled with sexual frustration, they laced their fingers together and grasped tightly.

It wasn’t the first kiss they shared, it wasn’t the first time they had laced their fingers together but it was definitely their first time being on the verge of tears longing for each other’s touch and warmth. Out of all the years they had spent together, being separated for two years had driven both of them insane.  
One was indeed incomplete without the presence of the other.

Now back to where he had started. Right now Jinyoung was staring at him with eyes glinted with lust hand roaming all around Jaebum’s body and longing for the elder to touch him. Jaebum unbuttoned the first two buttons of the younger’s neck and planted kisses all over the jaws and neck.

Their coats were long forgotten on the floor, collecting dust from the floor. “Take this god damn tie off. It doesn’t suit you.” Jinyoung commanded tugging on to elder’s tie. Jaebum wanted to chuckle at the command but held it back. It reminded him of the times they spent at the dorm deciding what to wear at the airport. Jaebum most of the time gave up and Jinyoung ended up picking something for him.

The tie was soon off along with all the buttons of the younger’s shirt which were now unbuttoned. Jaebum attached his mouth of the curve of Jinyoung’s neck and started to suck on the skin, harsh enough to leave marks. Jinyoung wanted to warn him not to leave marks as it could lead to a scandal but right now he couldn’t care less.

Jinyoung was trying his best to let out any loud moans just in case. They were both well known singers and their vocals would easily be recognized by anyone passing by. At the end of the day, no matter where they were and what they were doing, it was the fear of scandal and hatred that kept from away from each other’s warmth.

The younger pulled the elder’s head from his neck and kissed him once again. He wanted to make use and cherish every second they had, of whatever they were currently doing. He slowly wrapped both of his legs around the elder’s waist making their hard members press against each other.

Jaebum sustained himself from letting out a groan of satisfaction and pleasure. Soon enough they were both grinding their hips against each other, thirsting for more and more friction but for some odd reason Jaebum didn’t dare to go any further than that.

“Are you going to fuck me or just leave once you realize you’re cheating on your wife?” Jinyoung asked with a devious smirk of satisfaction and tear glazed eyes which manifested his pain.  
Those were the words which Jaebum needed. Those were the words which reminded Jaebum what he was currently doing. He widened his eyes once he was struck with the reality that he was married and what he was doing was wrong from every perspective.

It was too late to go back now. It was too late to have what he had already lost long ago.

Jaebum immediately retrieved himself from the younger’s embrace and pushed himself away. He with shaky hands and legs, started to pick up the clothes which were abandoned on the floor. Jinyoung watched the elder struggle with the tie. It was near impossible to wear a tie without a mirror, especially when one isn’t used to wearing it on a daily basis.  
Jinyoung hastily inched towards the elder, “Don’t. Let me tie it.” He asked in a voice was came out broken and was almost a whisper. Jaebum silently removed his hands from the tie as the younger wrapped the tie around this neck and began to fasten it. He watched Jinyoung trying his best to knot the tie without crooking it but the tears formed in his waterline were blurring out his view in the dim lighted closet.

Yet in one minute, the tie was perfectly knotted around the collars of the elder’s shirt. For someone reason Jaebum also let the younger help him get into his coat even though it was completely unnecessary.

“This is goodbye then. I hope we never meet, ever again.” Jinyoung said with countless tear drops rolling down his cheeks. He said those harsh words even though he wanted to run away with the elder. Run far away from everyone and everything separating them from each other. Where no one would recognize them and they could have a small peaceful life just how they wished for.

Jaebum for the one last time pulled the younger into his embrace and held on tightly. The younger covered his sobbing face with hands so that the elder’s coat didn’t t get strained with his tears. It was indeed pitiful and hilarious that he was concerned about strains instead of the pain in his chest.

They kissed one last time, a little longer and a little slower to memorize the taste and the warmth. The memories of their last kiss would remind them of how much loved each other and how much pain they carried.

Jaebum left first, leaving a sobbing Jinyoung in the supply closet. The younger didn’t know how long he sat on the floor of the closet with his head buried in his knees and how he was going to explain people at the party about his eyes got swollen.

When Jinyoung exited the closet and headed towards the party once he was properly dressed. Almost all the guests had taken their leave and there were no longer any sights of the elder and his wife. He gave a humorless chuckle of self pity at his attempt of searching for Jaebum even though he just had said that he hoped they never met.  
That night both of the boys had silently cried themselves to sleep.

Jaebum for having a woman he didn’t love on his bed, he had escaped to the bathroom to cry in agony. He hated himself. He hated all the actions he had taken two years ago. He hated himself for being a coward and he hated how he couldn’t change anything that had been done.  
It was all too late.  
If only he hadn’t thought of the disappointed expression his parents would have made and instead had thought of the bliss he could have been currently experiencing if he had been brave enough to confess his feelings to the younger.

All they could do was pray and hope to be reunited in another life, if not this one.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It is okay if you want to kill me after this.


End file.
